scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Brawl in the Mall
Brawl in the Mall is the sixth episode of season 1 in the The Scooby Doo Adventures. Premise Expecting a pleasant shopping spree in Sunshine Mall, Mystery Inc. are terribly mistaken when some evil toys begin to take over and destroy the place. Synopsis After driving in the area, Daphne persuades the gang to visit the nearby mall, Sunshine Mall. However, they are in for a shock when they arrive to discover that some toys from the toy store are destroying the mall and attacking the visitors. Mystery Inc. enter the mall, with Shaggy and Scooby visiting the Food Court, Daphne visiting the shoe store, Velma visiting the book store and Fred visiting the ascot store. Whilst in the Food Court, Shaggy and Scooby are piling their sandwiches high and filling their face with food. However, the owner of the mall canteen asks them to leave because they're consuming too much food, but, as Scooby and Shaggy leave, they get cornered by toy soldiers and run around the mall eventually ending up hiding inside the CCTV room. In here, Scooby and Shaggy begin to press several buttons and accidentally break the system, then the security guard, Marcuss, tells them to get out. Velma leaves the book store and notices Shaggy and Scooby get kicked out of the CCTV room. She asks them what happened, so they explain. They go to tell Fred and Daphne, but as the 4 get to the shoe store, they see the wreckage and Daphne is nowhere in sight. They split up with Fred going separate, but he gets scared when he gets surrounded by teddy bears with glowing red eyes. In the spur of the moment, Fred jumped up and grabbed onto one of the shop signs, swung over the top of the teddy bears and began to run. He leads the teddy bears into another shop and then locks them in. He pants for breath, but then he sees several dolls on the roof with Daphne tied up. In the meanwhile, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby search for Daphne, but hear a squeel coming from inside one of the doors. Shaggy opens it to find a young man sitting on the floor with a remote control. He then suddenly hides it behind his back making the three suspicious. Shaggy hears Fred call for help, so they run to him and leave the man in the room. Velma, Shaggy and Scooby rejoin with Fred and they go upto the ceiling to rescue Daphne. As soon as they get onto the roof, the dolls run away and Fred unties Daphne. Daphne is relieved and explains that some dolls carried her away and tied her up. Velma then thinks she has the mystery wrapped up, so she tells everyone abotu how she thinks the man in the cupboard is to blame. The gang go to confront him to which he says that the remote control is for his own toys which he makes. Velma still doesn't believe him and thens ask why he tried to hide the remote control. Before he can answer, a stampede of toys (including toy cars, teddy bears, and dolls) come towards them. Scooby and Shaggy scream and run, to which the other 4 follow. Jamie (the man who was previously in the cupboard) is also running with them in the chase scene. Shaggy and Scooby lead the toys into the cafeteria where they dress up as diner waitresses offering the toys food. The toys do not fall for the act and then start climbing over counter. Fred then drives in on a golf buggy, with Daphne, Velma and Jamie, and rescues Shaggy and Scooby. Fred drives them to the CCTV room to tell the security guard and get help, but then they go into the room they discover Marcuss controlling the evil toys. The police arrive and arrest Marcuss. He says that he did it because he hated all the children around his workplace wanting toys. As he is lead out the door, he says the famous words, "I would have gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling kids and your dumb dog." Cast and Characters Songs * "Fascination" Performed by Alphabeat Villains * The Toys Suspects * Jamie Culprits * Marcuss Controlled The Toys (reason/motive: because he hated young children around his work playing with toys.) Locations * Sunshine Mall Category:The Scooby Doo Adventures Episodes